After the Battle
by StarTraveler
Summary: PRLR Takes place after the series finale. Carter and Dana admit thier feelings. COMPLETED


Disclaimer: Power Rangers Lightspeed rescue and characters belong to Saban.  
  
AN: Lightspeed Rescue wasn't one of my favorites but I did enjoy the chemistry between Carter and Dana. It may not have been apparent but I could see little moments. Also I've always wanted to write a Carter/Dana fic.  
  
After all these months we've finally won, the demons have been vanquished hopefully for good.  
  
That thought went through Carter Grayson's mind as he looked out at the pristine waters in the town where he had lived while fighting the forces of evil as the Red Ranger. Now he could go back to regular life. He could go back to being a firefighter.  
  
But why did he have a funny feeling about leaving? He should be thrilled but part of him didn't want to leave and two words came into his mind.  
  
Dana Mitchell.  
  
She was the daughter of Captain Mitchell, the man who had saved him from a fire when he was a child and the reason Carter became a firefighter in the first place. The man who had recruited him to be the Red Ranger.  
  
Dana was so.well so everything. Brave, beautiful, smart, and or course a great ranger. Now he would be leaving in two days. All the rangers had promised to keep in touch but it wouldn't be the same.  
  
"Hey Carter what are you doing here?"  
  
Carter turned to see Joel the Green Ranger. "Just looking at the water".  
  
"Why aren't you telling Dana how you feel?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about".  
  
"Oh come on Carter everybody who isn't brain dead can see you're in love with her, and don't tell me it can't happen, Angela Fairweather come to mind?"  
  
Carter smiled at that, "you haven't scared her off yet?"  
  
"No so tell Dana how you feel?"  
  
"I'll be leaving in two days".  
  
"Carter don't tell me your scared, the man who fought demons?"  
  
"All right I do love her".  
  
"You think Captain Mitchell won't approve I think he'd be thrilled". "I wouldn't know Joel I feel so confused, I don't want to leave yet I want my regular life back".  
  
"I'm sure love will help you".  
  
"Boy Joel it looks like love totally has you hooked".  
  
"Hook, line, and sinker" he replied.  
  
Dana Mitchell looked at the paperwork in front of her. She had gone back to work but couldn't concentrate. Carter would be leaving soon.  
  
She didn't want him to go; she knew she was in love with him. But he had never given any indication he felt the same way. So she was too terrified to tell him. She heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Kelsey and Chad.  
  
Dana smiled, "looks like you two are off on a date".  
  
Chad smiled, "yeah Kelsey and I are a couple, Joel and Ms, Fairweather, now all that's left is you and Carter".  
  
"Also we have to find someone for Ryan then it'll be complete" Kelsey replied.  
  
Dana sighed, "Chad, Carter and I are not."  
  
"Oh come on Dana everybody can see there is something between the two of you, tell him before he leaves, even if he doesn't feel the same way you'll at least know how he feels" Kelsey replied.  
  
Dana sighed again, "all right I'll think about it".  
  
Later that day Dana went to see her father who was happier than she'd seen him in ages. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"The demons are dead; I have both of my children why not smile?"  
  
Dana smiled as well, "I'm happy to".  
  
"Are you?" her father searched her face carefully.  
  
"Yes I have you and Ryan; I'm back at work doing what I love".  
  
"Will you be happy without Carter?"  
  
Had he seen it to? "Father I."  
  
"Go on finish what you were going to say".  
  
"Have you seen it to?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, "yes and he looks at you the same way. You're in love with him and vice versa".  
  
"You mean?" Dana could barely believe her ears.  
  
Her father hugged her, "I have no objections" He then released her, "now go find the man you love".  
  
Dana found him at the pier nearing sunset. As always he took her breath away. He looked up as she appeared next to him. "Hey Carter".  
  
"Hey Dana".  
  
"So you'll be leaving in a few days?"  
  
"Yeah I spoke to my chief he says I'm more than welcome back, so how about you"  
  
"I'll be entering med school pretty soon; I want to be a doctor not a nurse".  
  
"Good for you I hope you make it".  
  
Dana took a deep breath it was now or never, "Carter I don't want you to go".  
  
He looked at her and they were barely inches apart, the air around them had become charged. "Why not?"  
  
Dana found herself tongue tied. "Well.I .um" oh the hell with it she thought. She grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him. She felt Carter stiffen briefly then he returned the kiss.  
  
They finally pulled apart, "Carter I'm in love with you" she held her breath waiting for his response.  
  
He smiled, "I loved you to".  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"With all my heart, Dana I've been doing some thinking all day and I've decided to stay".  
  
Dana nearly fainted, "you mean it?"  
  
"Yeah the fire departments here in this town have offered me jobs and I've decided to take one here, your father told me this morning".  
  
"He came to see you?"  
  
"Yeah right after Joel, apparently he could see your misery and told me he had no objections to the two of us together so I'm staying".  
  
Dana snuggled into Carter's embrace quite sure she would die of happiness. She had her family, her work and school, and now she had the man she loved.  
  
And in his embrace they both watched as the sun set bringing to an end a very perfect day.  
  
The End. 


End file.
